


KuzuHina Day 4 (AU)

by Funqpop



Series: Kuzuhina week 2019 Funqpop [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Scene Kid (Dangan Ronpa), Dancing, Kissing, Kuzuhina Week 2019, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rave, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, aggressive love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funqpop/pseuds/Funqpop
Summary: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Hajime Hinata are pining for each other and they have a sudden confession.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Sorry, I didn't feel up for Canon day. I wasn't doing too well but I've been writing to vent and ignore stuff)





	KuzuHina Day 4 (AU)

Hajime Hinata and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu were at a rave together. They were having a pretty good time, better then Fuyuhiko thought they would. The two were dancing together and having more fun then Fuyuhiko has had at a rave in a long time!

They ended up dancing a bit too much and they had to sit out for a bit, they got way too tired to even continue standing. They were in a corner drinking Monster and water, Fuyuhiko was drinking the water since he didn't really like the taste of Monster energy drinks.

Fuyuhiko looked up at Hajime. He was adorable, his dyed hair brought out his eyes and Fuyuhiko couldn't ask for anyone better... Sadly Hajime probably didn't feel the same way. Little did he know that Hajime thought Fuyuhiko was the cutest boy in the school, he'd date him if he thought he had a chance to not get rejected.

Fuyuhiko suddenly got up, seeming to be angry. Hajime followed him and it turns out he went into the bathroom, Fuyuhiko seemed to be arguing with himself in his head. "Hey... Wh-What's wrong Fuyuhiko?" Hajime asked, his hand was outstretched towards Fuyuhiko. "IT'S NOTHING DUMBASS!" Fuyuhiko yelled, now facing Hajime. "Hey, I know for a fact there is something wrong. Your out lashing and I know you only do that when you're upset or angry." Hajime said, hands on his hips.

"You don't know NOTHING Hajime!" He shouted, stepping closer to him. Hajime just stared down at his flickering eyes, Fuyuhiko stared into the taller one's eyes as well. The shorter one suddenly pulled Hajime in a rough kiss, Hajime wasn't expecting it but he gladly kissed back. The two pulled away for breath but immediately continued the kiss. Fuyuhiko pulled away and threw Hajime into a stall, climbing on top of him and continuing to kiss him roughly.

Hajime slipped his tongue into Fuyuhiko's mouth, playing with his tongue and getting a feel of his mouth. Fuyuhiko was tasting Hajime's mouth, it tasted of Monster, sugar, and dyes of all sorts. Fuyuhiko liked it when it was Hajime but he never liked Monster and tons of dyes on their own. Fuyuhiko tasted super sweet and Hajime loved it, it was like Fuyuhiko in a way, sour on the outside but sweet on the inside. They didn't even care if their makeout was messy or not, they were both really enjoying it.

With Fuyuhiko's arms around Hajime's neck and Hajime's arms around Fuyuhiko waist, they pulled away for air. Fuyuhiko and Hajime just stared at each other as they panted. "So... You wanna... go out?" Fuyuhiko asked in between breaths of air. "Ya." Hajime nodded breathly. "Good." Fuyuhiko said, giving Hajime a peck on the lips before getting off him. "We can totally go to your place and continue this or go back to dancing in the rave." Fuyuhiko said with a smirk. "We're obviously continuing this!" Hajime said, getting up and grabbing his hand. Hajime lead them out and they both went to Hajime's place.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to make a continuation of this I can do that for the Free Day. Just tell me if that's what you want and I shall deliver.


End file.
